Incomplete
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Chris and Bianca are teenage parents, but Bianca backs down and gives the baby to Chris. Now its up to a 16 year old Chris to raise his new born son.
1. Wise Words

**Incomplete **

Chapter One – Wise Words

"I can't do this! I don't want this! I don't want it!" A 17 year old Bianca screamed as she was on a medical bed being rushed into the operating room.

"Bianca please, don't let me go at this alone!" A 16 year old Chris said sprinting into the room in scrubs.  
"It's not my fault the condom broke – Ahh!" Bianca screamed.

"Sit back Ms. Summers." The nurse said. "The contractions are coming closer together, she's fully dilated."

"Are you the father?" The female doctor said walking in.  
"Yes." Chris said.   
"Good." The doctor replied. She sat on the stool, then swung herself over to Bianca. "What do we have here."

"Christopher…" Bianca said with a sweating forehead and the drugs taking effect. "The baby is yours, I don't want it. Take good care of it."  
"Bianca please, don't. I can't do this alone." He said fear tinkling all over his body.

"She's under." The Nurse said, raising her eye brow, and point a flash light into it.  
"She's under, what does that mean?" Chris said, panicking looking around.  
"She's drugged up everything will be fine."

"No it won't, I can't do this without her." Chris said, "take her out of it, I need to talk to her."

"I see a head." The doctor stated.  
Chris' stomach dropped to his feet, he closed his eyes, "It's all a dream, its all a dream. Wake up. Wake up."   
"Look!" The nurse said coming up to him. "It's not a dream, you got this girl pregnant, you're the father aren't you!"

"Yes." Chris replied, looking at the nurse.  
"Then act one!"

Chris was shaking, his hands were sweaty and sweat was falling from his forehead.

"I got a shoulder." The female doctor said, she glazed at Chris for a minute. "Don't throw up Mr. Halliwell – this is a clean room."

Chris could feel the color draining from his face.  
"I have a second shoulder, it should be coming out right about –" The next thing Chris heard was the cry of a baby. Chris closed his eyes, it wasn't real, this wasn't happening.

"It's not real, its not real."  
"The cord has been cut. Congratulations Dad, you have a son." She said looking at Chris. Chris was frozen, gripping the metal bars of the bed. He kept his glare at where the Doctor was sitting. The Doctor stood up and walked over to Chris.

"Mr. Halliwell?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. Chris seemed to be jerked out of the trance and looked at her, his face was pale white.  
"Yes?" He swallowed hard.

"You're son is waiting for you."

"My son?" He said

"Yes." She said smiling, "Look, I know you are scared, you're terrified out of your wits."  
"Really?" He said, as his hand was shaking on the metal bars of the bed, as he gripped them.

"Yes. I've been where you are…I had my daughter when I was 17."

Chris looked up at her.

"And I was scared, I wanted to get up and run. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't, you know why?" She waited for him to reply, but he only looked at her. "If I ran from her, I would have left this innocent and defenseless child with no one, and she would have been off worse then me, and weight of all that me leaving her behind would have haunted me my whole life. I love my daughter, she is the reason I wake up every morning, and she is going off to college in a few weeks. Love your son Christopher, this was not the life you planned I know, but you're son needs you, and soon you'll realize you'll need him."

Chris shook his head, "okay."

"Do you want to meet you're son?"

Chris closed his eyes, he took a deep breath. He nodded his head. The doctor smiled, "That's a good boy." She turned around and took the baby boy who was know wrapped in a tight white blanket.

"How big is he?"   
"7 Pounds, 2 ounces." The female nurse replied. "Good healthy boy," She smiled at the nurse, "Thank you."

The doctor turned, and smiled at Chris. "He's a very healthy 7 pounds, 2 ounces." She smiled. Chris looked down and at the bundle, he let go of the bed, and put his arms out, and the doctor lowered the baby into Chris' arms.  
"Support the head with your elbow-" She said, "That's right, and the legs."  
The doctor stood back and looked at the baby in Chris arms.

As Chris looked down at the baby, it was twisted up and seemed to be sleeping. Then the baby jerked it's head, and open its eyes, and as the baby boy opened it's amazing blue eyes Chris saw something so beautiful, and so perfect. He smiled and the baby whimpered and closed its eyes once more.

"Have you thought of a name?" The nurse asked.

Chris looked up from the baby and to the Nurse. "Umm, yeah." He replied, "Joshua Nathan Halliwell".


	2. A Family Affair

**Chapter Two – A Family Affair**

Chris sat in a chair by the nursery with his head in his hands. The nurse kept a trash pale in front of him, because he threw up into it. He did not believe this was happening, Bianca was now completely out of the picture, and he had a son. He was 16 years old, he turned 16 only a few months before and now he had a son! He couldn't believe it. He remembered the day Bianca came clean to him, that she wasn't just getting "fat." It changed his life forever. He wiped the tears from his eyes, how was he going to pay this child, how was he going to provide, how was he going to survive himself? And worse Piper had refused to come, he felt sick again. He tried closing his eyes, taking in small calm breaths, but it didn't help. He was forced forward, and vomited into the pale.

Wyatt walking down the hall with two coffees in his hands, and walking with Phoebe and Paige, saw this and they sprinted down the hall. By the time they got there, Chris had finished and he had his head in his knees, bent over. Wyatt motioned for Phoebe and Paige to go to the Nursery window and look at their new Grandson. Wyatt however sat down next to Chris. Wyatt made sure no one was in sight, and orbed the pale away. Chris noticed but didn't say anything. Wyatt heard very silent sniffles and cries.

"Chris, it's going to be okay." Wyatt said in the calmest voice he could. "You're scared we all know that, but you're going to make such a great dad."

Chris didn't say anything. Wyatt put his coffee down and put Chris next to him. "I bought you some coffee."

"I don't want coffee." Chris said through his sobs.

"You don't want coffee? – Damn…out of the 16 years I've known ya kid…since you were like 12 you have never rejected coffee."

"Why?" Chris said, he was looking up at the window where Paige and Phoebe were standing. Phoebe was waving and smiling to her new Grandson. "I didn't want this, I can't do this. I am going to college, I am going to graduate, and I can't do this. I Can't!"

Wyatt was shocked, he hadn't seen Chris cry in years; if he didn't see it he wouldn't have believed it. Wyatt moved to in front of Chris.

"Look." Wyatt said looking into his eyes, "I am so happy right now that I am an uncle. And Phoebe and Paige are happy to be Great Aunts…hell Phoebe and Paige both think they could put the sexy back in Great Aunts."

Chris tried to laugh, but he couldn't, he just let loose and his shoulders shook and his head fell on Wyatt's shoulders. "Oh no, don't cry, don't cry." Wyatt said rubbing his back. Chris' sobs echoed through the hospital wing.

Phoebe and Paige turned around and saw Chris nearly hysterically crying on Wyatt's shoulder. "Okay that's it!" Phoebe snapped. "She' can't do this!" Phoebe pulled her cell phone out, "Damnit it no signal."

"You can't get through to her; she dosen't want to see Chris or Joshua right now." Paige said, "Trust me we all tried."

"If I have to cast a spell and summon her ass here I will. I am going outside…I'll be right back." Phoebe then stormed off. Paige walked over to Wyatt and Chris.

Chris was hyperventilating on Wyatt's shoulder. "I-can't-do-this-I-can't!" He said, sitting up right closing his eyes rocking back and forth.

"Okay, Chris calm down…you're turning red."

"I-can't, I-can't!" He said his lips were now turning purple on the very edges.

Wyatt looked around and Paige was kneeling next to him. A doctor was walking up to the Nursery, Chris looked over, his vision was getting foggy, it was the blonde female Doctor who helped deliver Chris's son.

"Christopher," She said, "Remember what I said, and calm down. Here." She lifted his head and put her two fingers on the bottom of his neck. "This should help you calm down."

"Hi, I am Wyatt." He said putting his hand out, not knowing who the woman was or what she was doing.

"I am Dr. Brown." She replied shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you. Are you the...?"

"I am his brother. And this is our Aunt, Paige."

"Nice to meet you maim." She said shaking Paige's hand.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked

"Acupressure, I am relieving stress on a nerve which controls the muscles in the neck." She said smiling down at Chris, who was still worked up. "I am the one who delivered Joshua. A nice smooth delivery."

"Oh, very nice." Paige said

"Oh, nice." Wyatt replied.

"I told Chris, that I had a daughter at 17. I've been right where he was." Dr. Brown said.

"See Chris, someone you can talk too." Wyatt suggesting sitting next to Chris.

"I told Chris, that he's going to love that kid more then he loves himself. Its what I do for my daughter."

"See, that's we have been trying to tell you."

"Ungrateful Son! Chris is not ungrateful!" Phoebe yelled into her phone, standing outside by the Emergency doors.

"Chris shamed this family Phoebe! How big of an idiot did he have to be to have a kid at this age?" Piper replied back.

"Its not like Chris asked for it!"

"Look Phoebe, I am a grandmother at 45! This not right! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"Get to the fucking hospital!"

"NO! I am not going anywhere!"

"It's your son!"

"I don't care!" Piper yelled, she heard her own voice peak at that last word.

Phoebe was flabbergasted; she didn't believe what Piper just said. "Alright you asked for it." Phoebe slammed her phone shut. She closed her eyes and concentrated on saying a spell over and over in her head. Then she heard the sound of magic working in front of her and she opened her eyes and saw Piper materialize in front of her.

"How predictable Phoebe." Piper snapped. "And how dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare you abandon Chris like this." Phoebe said. "You're going to walk in there and be with your son!"

"My son is an idiot." Piper replied.

"Are you listening to yourself? What happened to the loving caring Piper?"

"That loving and caring Piper rose a fucking a son who is now a father! And a Fucking slut!" Piper yelled pointing into the hospital entrance way.

Phoebe stepped forward and slapped Piper has hard she possibly could. "Don't you dare talk about your son like that!" She yelled with Anger, tears in her eyes. "You understand me? NEVER!"

"I am going to take myself home."

"No use!" Phoebe screamed.

"Oh really."

"Yeah really…I deactivated your powers on your way over here!"

"You what?" Piper yelled advancing onto Phoebe. Phoebe got face to face with Piper. Phoebe looked directly into Piper's eyes. "Just try me."

"Fine. Where is he?" Piper gritted.

Chris was now standing looking at nursery window, but still by his chair, he hadn't dared to step near the window. Chris was still worked up, but his eyes were swollen and his cheeks were wet, but the tears had vanished.

"I'll be home every weekend." Wyatt said. "And I'll try and come in some nights when I am not working on homework. But I'll stick around for about a week."

"Okay."

"Yeah, and you know me." Paige said nudging his shoulder, "I am in and out all the time."

"You guys sound like a loving family." Dr. Brown stated.

"We are." Wyatt said, "I love this kid."

"Do you have any other children?"

"Oh yeah, I have a two year old son at home, whose name is Christopher." She said smiling.

"Do you want me to bring out the child?" Dr. Brown asked.

Suddenly Chris got lightheaded and dizzy. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Dr. Brown said watching Chris with a developing dazed look on his face. "Sit down, easy." As Wyatt helped Dr. Brown set Chris on the chair.

"Please bring him out." Wyatt whispered in her ear. Dr. Brown shook her head in acknowledgement. As Dr. Brown was walking towards the nursery, Paige said, "She actually came."

"Dr. Brown." Wyatt said, she turned around. "I would like you to meet my mother." Chris gripped his chair; he looked up and saw Piper walking in, with very stern, very angry. Piper glanced down at Chris, with a look of disgust and then at the doctor.

"Are you the grandparent?" Dr. Brown asked with a smile, knowing very well the situation, she had seen so many times before.

"Yes. " Piper replied.

"Oh very good." Dr. Brown stated with a smile still on her face, "Well the delivery went very well, and you have a healthy 7 pound, 2 ounce baby boy."

"Oh okay." Piper replied.

"Do you want to see him?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Please." Piper replied putting a smile on her face.

"I'll go get Joshua." She smiled walking to get the baby.

Piper approached Chris. But Wyatt stepped in front of her, "Don't even."

"Don't what Wyatt; I am not angry at you."

"Look, he's been through enough for one day."

"I am only going to talk to him." Piper said

"No you're only going to criticize and attack him."

Piper didn't say anything. Piper took a step forward, and then walked onto Christopher. As she walked on Chris head was bowed, and Chris was avoiding his mothers gaze at all costs. Pipers feet only stood inches from Chris, she looked down upon him very sternly and hard. "Look at me." She said.

Chris slowly lifted his head and looked at his mother, he had never seen her so angry or such a look of disgust in his life. He didn't say anything.

"You named it Joshua?" She asked

"Mom!" Wyatt said

"Yes, I named him Joshua." Chris replied.

"Why?" Piper said in the same tone.

"Mom!" Wyatt said sounding angry.

"It's a reasonable question!" Piper replied to Wyatt, but kept her sights focused on Chris who was still sitting in the chair.

"You're interrogating him." Wyatt said

"Cause I wanted him to have that name." Chris replied tears coming to his eyes.

"Are you going to keep it?" Piper asked

Chris looked up at Piper and for a second Chris wanted to say "No" but he didn't.

"Yes, I am." Chris replied.

"Everyone, meet Joshua Nathan Halliwell." Dr. Brown replied walking out of the nursery with the bundle in her arms. Wyatt walked forward and smile instantly appeared on his face. "Oh my god." He said in a whisper, looking at the resting baby in the Doctor's arms. Phoebe gasped and Paige stood in awe. As the baby was being moved from Dr. Brown's arms to Wyatt's the baby whimpered and cried. "Oh no no no." Wyatt said. "Don't cry, don't cry. Sush, you're safe now, everything is okay." Wyatt did a small a giggle and walked towards Chris and Piper. Piper looked down at the baby, there was no facial expression at all.

"He's cute." Piper said, "Can you hold him?"

Chris looked at his mother, he sworn she would have said "_I bet you don't know how to hold him_." But he put it out of his mind.

"Wyatt, let me hold my son." Chris said. He shuddered at saying it, but it was something he had to get use too. Wyatt lifted the Joshua into Chris' arms.

"Support the head." Wyatt said, moving his nephew very carefully.

"I know." And Chris was holding his son again. The baby opened his eyes again and looked into Chris', the baby whimpered, and then moved his head towards Chris' chest. Chris moved his head down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"I love you, Josh." Chris said, forcing himself. It felt good, he felt relived.

"Very well!" Piper said and then she walked out, but Phoebe was too busy Crying, and Paige had taken the Camera out, taking pictures.

"Hey this one is for my MySpace!" Wyatt said putting his arms around Chris.

"Say Cheese!" Paige said clicking the Camera.


	3. For You and Me

(**Authors Note:** The reason I wrote Piper's character in that manner, was that not everyone in the family will agree with there son or daughter having a child at such a young age and won't agree with it. And Leo's character won't be introduced until Chapter Four. But he is in here. He was originally in Chapter Two, but I did some editing.

Also I am now editing the final chapters for Breaking the Habit, the first of the three chapters will be up by Wednesday. And Fallen Angels and Losing Myself will also be updating this week.)

**Chapter Three – For You and Me**

"Leo." Piper said into the Phone, "Its 12:30am Thursday. We're grandparents, his name is Joshua. He is adorable. Please call me later, Love you." She clicked the phone off, and put on the chair side table. She lifted a shot glass which had Jack Daniels in it, and sipped it. She then, forced it down her throat. She let the burn flow down her neck, and then set the glass on the tablet. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, she felt horrible, Why did she say those things? Why did she act like that?

The windows of the Halliwell Manor flashed, then a clap of thunder and the rain came down ever harder. She looked around, the house was empty, she had to make it up to Chris, but how was she going to do it? He needed supplies! She got up and went to a drawer and got a pencil and paper and began to write things down. "Diapers, Lotion, Trash Bags, Blankets, Bottled Water, Wet Cloths." She looked up, thinking, and then jot down more items. She then bolted up and went to the hall way, grabbed her coat, her keys, purse. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen, she didn't know the woman who looked in the mirror.

"_What idiot has a baby at 16!"_

More tears came to her eyes, she was a grandmother and she needed to act one. She then wiped her tears away, and opened the front doors and closed them behind her.

The Nurse had taken Josh and Chris into an empty room, and showed him how to change a diaper correctly.

"Okay, take the old diaper and throw it away." The Black Female nurse said.

Chris was set back by the terrible smell of the diaper and threw it into the trash can. "How many of these will he go through a day?"

"Most new bourns go through from seven to as many as twelve diapers a day." She replied.

"Twelve!" Chris replied in shock.

The nurse laughed, "Don't worry, we'll send some home with ya, Dr. Brown is actually putting something's together for you."

"Oh, thanks."

"Okay, now lift his legs but holding them by the feet and wipe the butt for any stuff left over."  
Chris did as told.

"Now throw that away." Then the Nurse took out a new diaper and placed it under the babies bottom. "Okay putting on a diaper is very easy, people make it look different, by buying the wrong size."

"Size? They come in different sizes?" Chris said shocked once more.

"Sure do. This one is about a size one, he'll be a size two in about a week."

"Uh okay." Trying to follow.

"Alright," She Said, "Now pull the other half to the diaper and take the tape - that's right. There you go! Nothing to it. And just put back on the blanket but not to tightly."

Chris lifted Josh onto the blanket and wrapped in it the soft cotton cloth. Then he lifted the baby back into the arms. He looked at the Nurse, she was almost crying.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked

"Oh, you're gonna be a perfect dad."  
"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that."

"Well you are, you're a natural this. Maybe that's why God blessed you with this child." She wiped her eye, "Well I have to go, if you have more questions I am in the other room." She then opened the door and closed it; leaving Chris alone with Joshua.

"So God sent you to me huh?" Chris said to his son, the baby was already fast asleep, wrapped very warmly in the blanket. "It explains a lot. I mean think about it kid, I love kids they're amazing, but I never thought of having one of my own; well I did just not right now. I guess that's why life keeps throwing me obstacles and problems and I always achieve them." He saw the light flash from the lighting outside, he looked into the Window and saw the rain fall outside. "But now I have the biggest one of all, you. I am you're father. I've been your father for nine months, and now I am stuck with the title. I am scared you know, and you are looking at me as the one who is gonna solve all you're problems and protect you, I will defiantly do the best job I can. I am still growing myself, ya know?" He said now looking at his son. "I am only sixteen, I play Water Polo, and Co-Captain of the Swim Team, and I was thinking about Track this Spring, but it doesn't look like that now. You're my new sport, if I can make it on Varsity on your team, I think I can do it all.

"When you came into this world only six hours ago, you scared the hell out of me, how was I going support you? How was I going to provide? How was I going to Graduate High School? How was I going to College? My dad was a doctor, and I am thinking about Medical School. Oh by the way, you're gonna love you're grandfather. His name is Leo, and he is my dad, he is the most gentle man I know next to Wyatt." He then looked down at Josh again, "He's gentle like you." He then laughed and looked outside the window. "My dad is normal, not emotional crazy like my mom or my aunts are soon come in time. Oh yeah, Paige and Phoebe, they already comparing you're cuteness, to mine and Wyatt's when we were younger. Phoebe is a journalist at the Bay Mirror, she is the most popular Columnist in the country, and the best listener. Paige is like the rebel in the family, she does everything her own way takes no shit from no one. Oh sorry I swore, bad habit; but if I catch you swearing you're in big trouble you hear me!" He said smiling looking at his son, who was still sleeping away. "There is one more person you need know about, and that's Wyatt. Wyatt, you're uncle, my older brother, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He's already thinking about using you to get chicks, I said over my dead body. That's my job." That instantly in some weird cosmic way, whimpered and let out a cry. "Oh I am only kidding." He said, "Its okay, you're not gonna see any chicks for a long time. In fact the minute you come home asking questions I am locking you up in your room and tell you read the bible." Chris sighed again. "So now you know all about me, what are you like?" The baby was still sleeping, "Ah you're one of those shy ones aren't you? That's cool…I have all you're life to figure you out. Oh dang, I forgot you're gonna have powers. Thank you for not using them yet, if you have em. You're mother was a Phoenix and I am a Witch and a Whitelighter, so I think you'll have orbing, it's a Whitelighter Trait. But you're more like your mom, half phoenix, quarter witch, and quarter whitelighter. Whitelighters are like guardian angels, for witches. He sighed, I am sorry you're mom isn't here, I tried convincing her for the last two months to do this with me, but she was more scared then I was, so you're stuck with me, you okay with that?"

There was a sudden knock on the door, and it opened. Chris turned around and saw Paige

"Hey, Wyatt brought some McDonalds, you hungry?"

"No, I am fine, I just would like to be alone right now."

"Okay sweetie." She blew a kiss to him, and closed the door. Chris smirked, he looked down and the baby's eyes were wide open.

"Well hello." He said, "You sleep well? That was your great Aunt Paige, the rebel I told you about. She's gonna spoil you rotten, but the minute I see you being mean to other kids you're dead. You're gonna be nice and the smartest kid on the block! There are these colleges called Yale, Harvard, Brown, Dartmouth, Penn, and Cornell, I can't remember the last one. I've had my eyes on Brown, it is my dream college. It's clear across the country, so I hope you don't mind moving. But naw, when we get that far I will talk it over with you." He then began to pace back forth in the room. "I guess you're wondering why you're name is Joshua Nathan Halliwell? Well, Joshua the name I always wanted, a strong name like your dad and Nathan is the name of a famous Doctor who is right now on the brink of finding a cure for AIDS/HIV, Dr. Nathanial Brooks. But hey, I hope you like the name cause you're stuck with it now. My middle name is Perry, don't ask me why Perry, just is. But all my friends call me Chris Halliwell, or just Halliwell, I've even been called Hi-C-" Then Chris stopped, "I'll about Hi-C when you're a little bit older, and it will be someone you don't want to be." Then Joshua, began to whimper and then cry.

"Oh, no no no.' Chris said, "What's wrong?" He put his hand on the baby's bottom, "You don't need a diaper, you hungry?" He looked behind him and saw a bottle of baby formula. He picked it up, while supporting the baby in one arm. "Here you go little dude." As he placed the bottle in the baby' mouth, it stopped crying and drinking. "There you go, that's my boy." The baby' bright blue eyes looked into Chris'. "This isn't so hard, just when you wake up at night, only do it if its an emergency."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe looked into the room, and then turned away, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, he is feeding him for the first time, this is too much."

"Here I bought a box." Paige said, lifting a box of tissues, "I've needed them too."

Phoebe took one and blew her nose into it. "This is bringing back so many memories."

"I knew he was going to be alright, what was he so scared about?" Wyatt said watching Chris.

"He was scared of me." Said a voice coming around the corner, Wyatt, Paige, and Phoebe all saw Piper walk around the corner with some bags and a baby carrier.

"MOM!" Wyatt said shocked.  
"Piper!" Phoebe said in the same tone as Wyatt.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked

"I am here to apologize to all of you; especially my grandson." She said looking at everyone, putting the stuff down. "I went way over the edge, and I said some things that should have never been said." She looked at Phoebe, "Thank you for showing me the way."  
"Apology accepted." Phoebe said going up to hug Piper.

"I am so sorry, Wyatt." Piper said letting go of Phoebe.  
"Mom-" Wyatt began to say.

"No, I should have been here for Josh' delivery, not you. Well here with you, it's just I missed of the most important moments of his life."

"Just you being here, will mean the world to him."

"Where are they?"

"In that room." Paige said pointing to the room where she was in earlier.

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah." Paige replied. Piper then picked up the baby carrier and bags, and walked to the room. She looked back at Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt and smiled. "Tell us about it." Wyatt said putting his arm around Phoebe.  
"I will." Piper replied, she opened the door, and walked in.


	4. The Longing Goodbye

Chapter Four – The Longing Goodbye

"You sure she doesn't remember anything?" Frank Summers asked his wife.  
"Not a thing, the drugs worked perfectly." Replied Nancy Summers, Bianca's mother. "She thinks, the baby died in birth, and that the doctors got rid of it right after it was born."

"Good, good." Frank replied, "I can't believe that boy got her pregnant. Serves him right to carry that filthy baby around, our daughter has a future. Harvard, Medical School." He said, with a nervous tone, pacing.

"Well the nurse did as told, and they say money can't buy happiness." Said Nancy, with a smile on her face. Nancy was a tall woman with short blonde hair and a beige coat with red leather gloves, and Frank was tall man, with salt & pepper hair, in a black coat and cloves.

"So she remembers nothing? At all?" Frank said sounding reassured.

"Nothing, she said the last thing she remembers was talking to him then her water breaking."

"If I ever see that boy again, I will strangle him."  
"Calm yourself Frank. At least she can come out in public now, I have a personal trainer ready for her tomorrow and she will be fitted for new clothing a week from today."

"Very good, very good." Frank replied.

"Okay, I am ready." Said Bianca coming up from behind the curtain in jeans and a shirt, "Can I just rest, I am not feeling too well."

"Bianca I walked eight hours after having you just fine." Nancy replied, walking up to her, extending one of her bangs on her face. "are you okay?"   
"I am fine, just tired." Bianca replied.  
"Well that's typical."

"So can we have a ceremony for the baby, a funeral?"

"And invite all of our friends to see you had a child?" Frank roared.

"Frank, please."

Bianca had tears fall from her eyes. "I never meant to it be this way."  
"Then you should have never dated him!" Her father yelled again.  
"He treated me good!"

"He got you pregnant, that's treating you good!"

"People make mistakes."

"Frank, please not here." Nancy said to her husband, then she turned to her daughter, "I know you didn't mean for it to be this way. We will mourn, and move on."

"Yeah."

"Bianca, we will go home rest for the night and I will call Harvard tomorrow morning and say you are coming."

Bianca turned her father, in anger. "I am not going to Harvard."

"I have a personal friend in Admissions, he can make the change."  
"I am not going to Harvard!"

"You are going to Harvard." Her father yelled at her again.

"Bianca, sweetie, we only want what's good for you."  
"Yes, but I don't want to go to Harvard."

"We did not pay seventy-five thousand dollars for St. Angelo's All Girls Preparatory, not for you to go Harvard."

"I got into Yale, let me go there."  
"Yale is not good enough!"

"Mom went there!"

"That's before it went downhill! You're going to Harvard and that's final!" Frank yelled at his daughter, face turning red.  
Bianca got only inches away from her father's face, "I-said-no."

Almost instantly Frank slapped his daughter across the face, fear and rage both in his eyes. Nancy screamed, and cupped her hands. "Frank that was not necessary."  
"You listen here you filthy whore, you shamed this family by getting pregnant and you had to spend the last five months out from the public eye, and we had to pay a private tutor to come and teach you for your stupid actions! You are going to Harvard and that's final.  
Bianca bowed her head and cried.  
"Grab you're bag, we are leaving." He said turning his back on his daughter.  
Bianca with silent tears running down her face, grabbed her sweatshirt, and walked with her mothers arm around her shoulders. Quietly they walked to the front desk, and signed her out. And out into the rain, the driver got out from the front and opened the back doors, and let the three of them in. Bianca's mother got in first, and then before Bianca got into limo she looked back at the hospital, she wanted to run in and find Chris. "Get in the car." Her father said. Her heart broke .

"Sweetie." Her mother said extending her hand, Bianca turned and took it. Her father got in, and the driver closed the door and collapsed the umbrella. And he got into the divers seat of the limo.

"You will go back to St. Angelo's Prep on Monday, and you will never see that boy again. You will be escorted everywhere you go, and Prom is off limits. We're doing this for your own good. Understand?"  
"Yes." Bianca replied, bowing her head.  
"Very good."

_It would be years before Bianca would see Christopher again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Chris stood in the empty hospital room, with the glow of the light over the bed behind him, he held his son only several hours old, and a bottle of formula. Chris never admired something so much before his child, holding Josh seem to bring Chris this serenity he never had before, it brought him happiness; but yet he was still terrified on how he was going to raise this child.

Lighting flashed throughout the room, and then instantly followed by thunder, it rattled everything and scared Joshua. The baby coughed and cried. Chris put the bottle on the bedside table the put the baby on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it was only thunder." Then Chris looked up and saw his mother standing in the room. Chris noticed that the baby wasn't crying anymore, he patted Josh' back, as he rested his tiny head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked his mother. Piper looked at him with tears in her eyes, as terrified and angry she was at the situation she was more to blame for herself.

"I came to see my grandson." She replied.

"Oh, I thought you hated us." Chris replied looking at Josh, still patting his back.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

"You stormed out of here."

"I was confused-"

"It's a baby, nothing to be confused about." Chris said walking around the bed. As he passed his mother, Piper saw the tiny sleeping face of her new grandson. Tears flooded her eyes again as she cupped her mouth. Chris sat down on a comforter chair by the window.

"I am so sorry, I really am." Piper said, "I want to be a grandmother I really do, but please forgive me."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear." He replied smiling at his mother. "There is one rule in this room though."

"What is that?" Piper said walking closer.

"Only Josh here can cry." He smiled. Piper laughed and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes. Please." Piper replied. She put down the bags she was carrying down and the carrier on the bed. She turned around and Chris stood up, placing his hand on the back of Josh' head he moved him from his shoulders into his mothers arms. Josh whimpered for a moment, and then quickly asleep again.

"He's beautiful." She said, "Just like his father was."

Chris smiled in embarrassment, and sat back down. He never felt so tired before, even after hell week when they had two five hour practices a day, this totally beat that.  
"Where's Bianca?" Piper asked giggling her grandson.

"She's gone." He said looking out the window, "Her parents made it clear a week ago to me, I was not to contact her after Josh was born. She was to have the child, and I was have him. She's going to Harvard, Medical School."

"As she seen him? At all?"

"Nope." Chris felt his eyes dazing, in and out.

"I am so sorry." Piper said now pacing with Josh.

"It's okay." And with those words Chris feel asleep. Piper didn't notice, she was to amazed at what has happened, but when she looked up she saw Chris was fast asleep on the Chair. Piper holding Josh with one arm, took folded up blanket in a bag and put it over Chris. "I am so proud of you." She said as she kissed Chris on the cheek. Piper then paced back and forth with her grandson sleeping as well in her arms.

"Dad, We're gonna be late!" Joshua said in his school Uniform. Josh with blazing green eyes, brown hair, and tall, stood in a blue blazer with a white shirt and tie under it. On the left shoulder the name "Chapman" was in a coat of arms. Taking out his wallet making sure he had his school I.D. he put it back in his black pants.

"DAD!" Josh yelled.

"Okay, I am here." Chris said running down the stairs. Chris and Josh lived an old classic Victorian home in a small town of Connecticut, Chris came running down in jeans, white shirt, and shoes. "you have everything."

"Just except a ride." Josh replied.

"Okay, yeah you need that huh?" Chris said reaching the base of the stairs and grabbing a slim black leather jacket from the coat rack.

"Yes."

"Okay let's go." Chris said, they both walked into the entrance way of the house, Chris grabbed his Car keys, they left the front door. As he locked the door behind him, Josh was already waiting by their old Blue Ford Explorer SUV.

"When are we getting rid of this thing?"

"What thing?" Chris said walking down the steps.

"This thing, the monster." He replied looking at the Explorer.

"This monster is our only source of transportation."

"Yeah, but it's filling the air with smog and carbon monoxide."

Chris pressed the button on the car keys and unlocked the Car, "Yeah well, I like it." He smiled at his son, putting on his sun glasses.

"Uh huh." Josh said getting in.

As they both got into the car, Chris turned on it on, and they drove out of the drive way and into the small town's main road. As they pulled down the stone drive way they pulled into the street and down into town.

"Chris." Said someone nudging his arm.

"What?"

"Chris."

"WHAT!"

Suddenly Chris opened his eyes and saw it was day, but dark heavy clouds still poured rain. He looked around and saw Piper and Paige standing by him Piper was knelling. He looked around and remembered where he was.

"Where's Josh!" He said sitting up right, alarmed.

"Don't worry, he's in the nursery having some breakfast." Piper said.

"Can say the same for you, come on Phoebe got you some breakfast." Paige said giving him a styrofoam box, Chris took it and smelled pancakes and sausage; his stomach grumbled. He got up and the three of them walked out of the room and joined Wyatt and Phoebe in the hallway by the Nursery window and ate breakfast.

"What fup!" Wyatt said with eggs in his mouth.

"Tired." Chris said sitting right next to him and opening his breakfast. "How long was I out?" He said eating some sausage.

"Umm, about six hours." Piper said, eating some Pancakes herself, "You feel asleep right after I got in there."

"Oh, I am sorry." He said swallowing.

"Don't worry about it's fine."

The four of them sat in the corridor eating breakfast until Doctor Brown came walking up the hall looking as tired as they all did. She smiled and waved to Christopher.

"You guys spend the night in this hallway?" She asked

"Yeah, this chairs really aren't good for sleeping." Phoebe replied.

Doctor Brown laughed, "Well," She said turning to Chris, "I just got all the test results back on Joshua."

"What test results?"

"Oh they're just normal things we have to run over for all new bourns like Breathing, Heart Rate, Blood Pressure, sight, stuff like that." She said with a smile.

"Oh okay, awesome."

"Yeah, he's perfectly healthy. We're getting him ready to go home right now. He should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Oh wow, thank you." Chris replied.

"Rock on, now we can put in him that basset Aunt Paige-" Wyatt began, but Paige instantly walked over and ht him.

"He said nothing." Paige said to Chris.

"Christopher if its alright can I have a word with you?" She asked, "Its nothing bad, just something I want to offer."

"Umm okay, sure." Chris replied. Putting his breakfast down, he got up and walked over by the nursery window, he knew everyone was watching him. Doctor Brown then turned around. "Boy do I need some coffee."

"You and I both." He replied.

"I would like to be Josh' doctor – free of charge." She said with a smile.

Chris was shocked and speechless. "Ex-cuse Me?" He stuttered.

Doctor Brown smiled. "I know how hard it is where you are right now and you're thinking how are you going to take care and provide, I've asked all those questions myself. Well, Christopher, I am an OB-GYN and Pediatrician and I want to help you and Josh in the many years ahead. So until he's like eight or nine I would like to be his doctor, if its okay of coarse?"

"Okay!" He said with a big smile, "Yes! Of coarse! Oh man, thank you!"

She laughed, "Its all my pleasure. I am here most days, and when I am not working in the ER, my medical office is only three floors up. Here is my card." She said handing him her business card, "On the back is Josh' first appointment, its in two weeks. We will have monthly check ups for him, and if I am ever not in the office, my assistance will be there. Okay?"

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem." She replied giving him a hug. "Now let me go get Josh and care package I am sending him with ya."

Chris felt he was on top of the world for the first time in nearly twelve hours. Ten minutes later the same black Nurse who had helped Chris the night before returned with Josh in her arms and Doctor Brown gave Piper the care package and talking with her. Then she came up to Chris.

"Now in there are thirty diapers, they'll be gone in like three days, some wipes and other things I hope they will be use for."

After that Chris got in the car, and held Josh entire ride home. When they pulled up, the rain was coming down harder then ever, Piper took the blanket she used and covered Chris and Josh and took them inside. When they reached inside the Halliwell manor, it was nice and warm and cozy. The fire was lit and smooth jazz was playing from the family room.

"Hello!" Piper yelled into the House. Then almost immediately Leo Wyatt, came around the corner in his usual blue flannel shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys!" He said smiling.

"Hi." Piper said giving him a kiss. Wyatt pulled the soaked blanket off of Chris, and Leo saw his Grandson for the first time.

"Hi." Chris said with a smile hoping Leo wouldn't go evil on him like Piper did. Leo, who always didn't mind showing his emotions, had a tear in his eye when he saw Josh. Josh was now wide awake and looking around, Chris gently moved his son into Leo's arms, Josh then cried out.

"Oh don't cry." Leo said, "this is you're grandfather." He giggled the baby for a little while and then began to calm down.

"Just like his father, he loves the giggle." Piper said.

"Go look up in the Guest bedroom, we all had a surprise for ya." Paige said smiling. Chris looked at them all weird, and then he slowly went what too what was his old room (since Wyatt moved out, Chris took that room), and as Chris climbed up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, he saw an entire nursery with a bassinet, changing table, a rocking chair, and on the wall "Welcome Home, Josh."


	5. The Joys of Fatherhood

Chapter Five – The Joys of Fatherhood

As the day passed on, Leo & Piper spent time with their new grandson, it made for a very comfortable day. As the dark grey clouds and thunder played outside, a warm fire was in the family room, and Piper made a nice beef stew, and formula for Josh. This was the first time since Christmas that all the Halliwell family sat around the table and enjoyed their time with each other. At the end of the day, Paige went back home to her house and her husband Henry, Phoebe went back to her Loft, and Wyatt orbed back to the University of California, Berkeley before asking Chris to take Josh to get a girl or two. But as Wyatt was leaving he gave Chris a small present; a necklace. It was on a black leather string, with a small silver piece (the size of a coin) that had "C" on the front and "J" on the back (another one of Wyatt's instant materialization gifts). After all their farewells, Chris took Josh up to his brand new room for a nights rest.

Chris sat in the chair with Josh in hands, rocking back and forth; Josh was dazing in and out of sleep. Chris looked up and saw the rain now coming down lighter then before, and according to the weather guy it was suppose to let up before the next night. Chris then stood up from his chair and gently walked over and placed Josh in his crib. He moved his hands ever so gently away from him not to wake his sleeping son. Chris then backed away and watched Josh sleep for a few moments before Piper walked in.

"How is he?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Sleeping." Chris replied, "Wish I could say the same."

"The first few weeks are rough, but in a month it'll get better." Piper replied, "When you were little, you woke up every 2 hours, so sleep is a precious thing these coming days."

"I figured you were going to say something like that."

"The joys of fatherhood, gotta love em." She said leaving the room.

"I will." Chris replied, He stood in the doorway, he looked back at his son. He looked like a sleeping angel, his head resting on his arms, Chris smiled. He wanted to take a shower, cause he hadn't one in nearly two days, but he didn't want to leave Josh' side.

"Go." Leo said coming up from the stairs.  
"Excuse me? Go where?" Chris asked his father.

"The bathroom or wherever you need to do." He said walking past him and into the baby's bedroom.

"Oh." Chris smiled, "I was going to take a shower, but-"

"You don't want to go, every new parent is like that." Leo said, "you're mother was very much like that with Wyatt, in fact if I recall the only thing that drove her away the first time was a demon who was after Wyatt."

"A demon was after Wyatt when he was a baby."

"Yep."

"Amazing." Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay I am going take a five minute shower, I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll keep watch."

"Awesome, thank you!" Chris said tearing himself from the room. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the water to full blast, he undressed and as he was about to removed the necklace Wyatt gave him, he stopped. He looked at the silver coin that had "C" on one side, and "J" on the other. He left it on. He jumped into the shower and the hot water never felt so good in a long time. He turned around and let it beat his back, he leaned against the wall as the warm, hot, water massaged his skin.

After a very long what seemed to Chris, but quick, five minutes, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. As he walked down the hallway he saw Piper now standing in the room with Leo.

"Everything okay?" he asked, in a soft voice to his parents.

"Yeah, everything is great." Piper replied

"Awesome." He replied. He ran into his bedroom, and used the towel to dry everything else off, before slipping on pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. He came out of his room as fast as he went in. Then he went into Josh' room and took over the lead on watching him. Piper and Leo headed off to bed, for they valued their sleep as much as Chris would in the coming later days.

Chris grabbed a novel from his backpack and sat in the chair in the room and read. _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, but he couldn't concentrate on the words, all he could think about was that dream he had the night before. He put the book down and thought about his new life set before him.

The dream, it seemed so real, and yet he wasn't living in manor, he was living in another house, about the same size, but different. A small town, he couldn't remember though, but it wasn't San Francisco. And what was that written on Josh's jacket? It began with a "C". And then what Josh looked like, made him think a lot. He looked like Wyatt, His father and himself all put into one person. He had Wyatt's build, his fathers smile, and his eyes. That stood out in the dream, Josh's deep green eyes; almost an emerald green. His hair was brown, but he couldn't remember if it was crew cut or longer.

"I want to dream that again." He told himself, he knew it would never really come true, kind of like a useless wish to himself.

He sat in the chair for the next hour without realizing it was going by, thinking about how he was going to live his life. High School, finding a job, Josh, everything, his mom offered him a job that he could be a part of the set-up crew at P3 and when he was 18 work as a bartender. He took her up on the offer obviously, but not for about three months, then he took great thought about High School. He was in his Junior year, one of the schools top juniors, but he had a new class, a new schedule, a new life. School now had to come second, and Josh was number one. He could remember the day going back, first day of school, when Bianca met him outside his school.

…"Chris!" Bianca yelled, from a black limo. She didn't look well, round faced and scared.

"Hey baby." Chris said coming up. He had just gotten back from Hawaii with his family and had a tan. He hugged and kissed Bianca. "Aren't you suppose to be at St. Angelo's?"

"I need to tell you something." She said

"Oh, is it bad." Chris asked trying to keep a good spirit about things.

"Really bad." She said, crying into her hand.

"Oh no, don't cry." Chris said hugging her. "Whatever it is we'll get through it together."

"No we won't." Bianca replied. "Cause I am not going to St. Angelo's anymore, I am being home schooled."

"Oh damn, why?"

"Chris I am not fat." She said looking at her straight in the eye.

Chris stopped, he looked back at her, everything around him fell to a dead silence. He looked at Bianca like she was about to break out and say "its all a joke." But nothing. "Are you?-"  
"Yes. I am pregnant." She said, "Its due in February."

Chris gripped the car from falling, he looked around. The other kids running up to other kids laughing and cheering, hugging _"I haven't seen you all summer!"_ He looked back at Bianca would was crying into her hand, Chris couldn't believe this was happening.

"How?" He asked

"How do you think how?" She snapped.

"Well I know how, but-" He got in closer to her in a low whisper, "We were really careful."

"Not careful enough." She replied.

"No, this can't be happening."

"Well it is Christopher!" She snapped, "I've accepted this, and you can too."

"No, not happening." He said dropping his backpack, he began to pace back and forth.

"Look, can we save the freak out for later, I have to meet my parents at St. Angelo's in about twenty minutes."

"Okay." He said coming back up to Bianca, "Okay, okay." He closed his eyes trying to think. "Do you know which time it was?"

"I think so."

"Okay, which?"

"Oh my god Chris!" Bianca snapped walking from her car, "IT WAS THE TIME THE CONDOM BROKE!" She yelled. Chris looked up and saw A few people turn around and look over in his direction.

"Okay, calm down." He said, "But I pulled out, you yourself said nothing was down there."

"It only takes one!"

"Why don't you get rid of it?"

"I can't!"

"Why, why not!"

"Cause I am to far into the pregnancy to get rid of it now. It would be murder!"

"Abortion is not murder!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not, we'll just go to a clinic."  
"Good-bye Christopher." She said with a sad look in her eyes. Chris was helpless he watched Bianca get back into the limo and the driver got into his seat and they drove off.

Chris shook his head, he looked up and saw Josh resting softly in his crib, Chris very quietly got up and walked up to the crib.  
"I am right around the corner." He said, he took the back of his finger and put in the baby's hand, it was so big compared to his. "My son." He then snuck of the room. Chris left his bedroom door open, and as he pulled off his shirt he laid down on his bed. He looked up at the clock it was 10:20 pm, and he saw a walky-talky looking thing sitting next to his clock. He knew exactly what it was, and with that he fell right to sleep.

Chris' eyes shot right open, 11:23 pm, the walky-talky was giving off the sound of a baby crying. He jumped out of bed, and into Josh's nursery. The baby was laying on his back, crying. Chris picked up his son in his arms, and put the baby over his shoulder. He patted, and rubbed the baby's back as it cried. He tried the giggle.

"Shh." He said, "What's wrong?" he felt the bottom of the baby, for the diaper. It wasn't stiff or feel full. "You hungry?" He said, he left the room, walking down stairs, when he got into the kitchen, he was at his surprise to see Piper already in the kitchen testing milk on her hand.

"Oh hey." Chris said

"That's a hungry cry." Piper replied. "Here you go sweetie." She said giving the bottle to him.

"Thanks." He replied. Josh who was still crying, he rested him on one arm, and then put the bottle in Josh' mouth, the baby instantly stopped and sucked from the bottle. Chris smiled, "Better?"

"Well sweetie, I gotta go to bed." Piper said after watching them for a few minutes, "I gotta be at P3 early. Good Night." Piper then walked passed them, kissing her fingers and touching the baby's forehead. Before leaving the kitchen, Chris then paced back and forth with Josh in hands. The baby drank most of the bottle, when Chris put the bottle down.

He then did as Leo and Piper showed him earlier. He grabbed a towel from a drawer and, and put the baby over his shoulder and patted the back ever so gently. He then walked back up to the Nursery and sat in the rocking chair. Chris rocked back and forth, then he felt someone jerking on his necklace.

"Hey," he said looking at Josh, "That's mine." He smiled as he pulled the tiny hand from the leather string, Then he saw the hand was wrapped around his index finger. He was amazed, looking at the baby resting gently on his bare shoulder. As Josh drifted in and out of sleep, he could still feel the tight little grip on his finger.

After they rocked for a few minutes, Josh was finally asleep, the little grip was now only a touch. Chris kissed his son's forehead. "I love you." He said. Then he placed Josh in the crib and walked back to his room, but as Chris entered his room, Josh cried out.

(**Author's Note:** I just want to let you all know, that Incomplete is a Introduction to the bigger story. You saw a sneak peak in Chapter 3. Once This story concludes, The Untitled bigger story will begin. Thanks for reading.)


	6. Complete

Chapter Six – Complete

As the days passed on, Josh was waking up every hour and half to two hours. By the end of the first of week of Josh' life, Chris had dark circles around his eyes, and tried all the time, but he didn't mind it. Chris had been looking forward to Wyatt coming home for the weekend, Wyatt had posted that picture on his MySpace and girls were goggling over Josh.

By the end of the third night, Josh was waking up so much, that Chris stopped going back to his room, and took his pillows and sleeping bag and made camp on the nursery floor. Many nights insomnia would kick in, and he wouldn't sleep for that long. He would use the nights while Josh was sleeping catching up on some personal reading. He read through "The Last of the Mohicans" and "Great Expectations." But when Chris did sleep, he slept like Josh did – a baby!

_12:02 am _and Chris got out of his sleeping bag on the floor and stood over the crib.

"You're tough you know that." He said with a smile as he picked up his crying son. Chris put Josh over his shoulder and walked around the room, he giggled and patting Josh on the back while walking around the nursery. "Hey come on kid," he said into his ear, "It's going be all good. We're big strong men, men don't cry." Just as he said that, Josh did a small burp, and his crying almost instantly stopped. Chris patted Josh's back more, he burped again.

"Hey did you just do what I think you did?" Chris asked looking at Josh. Josh was now just resting on his shoulder. "Well amazing…I don't know about you, but I am starving, why don't we go get some food huh?" Still bouncing Josh on his arm, Chris walked down into the kitchen. He then put Josh down in the baby carrier which was on the dining room table. Chris then went into the fridge and grabbed a baby bottle and box of left over pizza. He put the pizza box on the counter and opened it and took out a slice of pepperoni pizza, he then walked over to the microwave and put the bottle in to warm it up. He prided himself on warming up bottles, he had easily warmed up thirty in the past week. He turned around and Josh fast asleep in his carrier.

"I wish I could be where you are right now." He said to Josh, before shoving the slice of pizza into his mouth. He knew Josh was asleep but he'd be waking up in a few more minutes hungry. He last fed Josh around five o'clock, and he usually wakes up every six or seven hours hungry again. So with the beep of the microwave he took the bottle out and tested the warmth of the formula on hand. A little warm, but he gotta let it chill for a bit.

He took another slice of pizza out of the box and a can of soda from the fridge and stood by Josh's carrier. He looked down at his sleeping son, these moments is what made everything perfect in being a father. Josh who rested in the hand carrier in his all blue clothing suit with a golden star on the front; those things were genus they just zipped up in the back. Then Chris heard orbs in the foyer of the manor. He was thinking, Leo wasn't an Elder, and Wyatt was do home until the next day. He moved closer over to Josh.

"Whose there?" Chris said into the dark house. He heard someone walking in the hallway. "Whose there!" Chris said more loudly, the air around him got suddenly cold. Chris turned before he could grab Josh, something jerked him back and he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Chris could have screamed, but his wind pipe was blocked. He orbed away, Josh's carrier telekinetically moved across the table and When Chris orbed back, he scooped Josh into his arms, and moved so fast everything was a daze. By the time Chris orbed into Piper's and Leo's room, Josh was crying cause of the rush. Chris moved over flicked the switch and turned on a light. Piper and Leo were woken by Josh' cry.

"Chris?" Piper said as she woke right up. "Josh-what's wrong?"

"Something attacked me downstairs." He said holding Josh.

"Who?" Leo asked getting up as well.

"I don't know." Chris replied. He then turned to his crying son, "It's okay."

"Stay here." Piper said, getting out of bed. Piper went the door, and as she opened it, she gasped.

Chris turned right around. "WYATT!" He said along with Leo. Josh then screamed as he cried.

"Did you attack Chris downstairs?" Piper said.

"Its okay, sush!" Chris said into Josh's ear, while rubbing the baby's back.

"I was only going to give him a noogie." He said, "I am sorry I didn't mean scare you and Josh."

Piper then slapped him on the shoulder.  
"What, I am sorry. Ya'll are acting so serious."

"Wyatt, I thought you were a demon." Chris said.

"I am sorry dude, I am just excited to see my lil' bro and my nephew." Wyatt said coming over and taking Josh' little hand. "How is the little chick magnet?"

"Chick magnet?" Piper said, "my grandson is not a chick magnet."

Wyatt and Chris were quiet. So was Leo.

"Christopher!" Piper exclaimed, "Leo!"

"What?" Leo replied, "I am going back to bed." He said getting back under the covers.

"Okay, this kid is hungry. "

"Oh let me feed him!" Wyatt said, "Come on."

"Alright, at least I can eat." Chris said walking out, "Don't do that next time."

"Sorry," Wyatt said, "I just really wanted to see you, excited you know."  
Piper then closed her bedroom door. "Men." She said to herself. "You should know better." She directed at Leo.

"Babies are a good way of meeting girls." He said, "You know when you're young."

"I am not going to even go there."

As Chris sat at the table eating pizza and drinking a soda, he watched Wyatt hold Josh and holding a bottle in his mouth. Wyatt was making funny faces and noises. Chris rolled his eyes and shoved the last piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Just don't wave anything in his face." Chris said, "He doesn't like that."

"Ah okay." Wyatt said, he looked over at a chair, and then it suddenly shot out from the table, and Wyatt sat down. "So how have you and my little nephew been?"

"We've been good. The kid wakes up every few hours."

"Yeah," Wyatt said, "Well he's just so cute!" He pulled the empty bottle from Josh's mouth and put him over his shoulder.

"You need to burp him." Chris said, "just gently pat his back."

"I know, I know…I took health too."

"Alright." Chris replied, he took his plate and can over to sink, and threw the can away. Chris then sat back down in a chair next to Wyatt. "Umm I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I haven't told Mom and Dad yet."

"You're dropping out of school."

"Yeah-How did you know?" Chris asked bewildered.  
Wyatt smiled, and took his hand and tapped his head. And then he continued to pat Josh' back.

"Oh right. Duh!"

"I am sorry." Wyatt said.

"No it's okay." Chris said, "Jesse said he's going to help me when he graduates…tell me what topics they're going cover."

"Don't you get some kind study guide?" Wyatt asked

"For my GED (General Education Degree) Test?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe…I don't know."

Chris watched Wyatt pat Josh's back, until Josh made a tiny little burp. Wyatt laughed. "That's so cute!" Chris laughed, and rested his head on the table, and closed his eyes. Wyatt watched as Chris rested his head on his arm on the dining room table and fell asleep. "Awe." Wyatt said, he twisted his hand and Chris orbed away and into his bed, upstairs.

"You're daddy was tired." Wyatt said, Josh with his bright blue eyes, looked back at Wyatt. As Wyatt looked down he saw a small hint of green behind the blue. "You have green in you're eyes."

Josh made and moan and grabbed Wyatt's chin. "Come on, to bed with you."

The sun grazed Chris' face, he had the same dream again with Josh, in the house somewhere in a small town, it was still all a dazed. Chris then looked at the clock nine am, he shot up. How could have he slept in, Josh must be starving! He jumped out of bed, and ran into Josh's nursery, but to Chris' horror the crib was empty.

"MOM!" Chris yelled running down stairs, "DAD!" He reaching the landing and Wyatt came running out of the kitchen, holding Josh in his arms. "JOSH!" He yelled he leaned against the wall, "Thank god!"

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked

"I over slept and then I didn't see Josh in his crib and I panicked an – how did I get up in my room?"

Wyatt smiled. "You feel asleep at the table last night, so I orbed you up to your bedroom. And I put Josh to bed, even though you're right about the waking up every two hours thing."

"How come I didn't hear him."

"Because I slept in his nursery last night, I thought I'd give you the night off."

"Oh thank you." Chris replied, taking Josh in his arms. "Did he get some breakfast?"  
"Yeah twice." Wyatt replied, "and he was changed."  
"Thanks, what do you mean twice?"

"Oh I fed him at about five am, and then mom and dad changed him and fed him again."

"Ahh thanks."

"Hey, why don't we go out today. You and me, and Josh. The guys!" He said smiling.

"I'd love too, I really would, but he's too young. Dr. Brown said new baby's can't go out for like 2 months, they need to build a strong immune system."

"Oh that sucks. Why don't you invite some of you're friends over? I'll order some Chinese and some movies? Cause come one dude you've been locked up in here for a week."

"Yeah I have a son now." Chris said who was walking into the sun room and sat down. "Where is mom and dad?"

"They had to do inventory at P3, and set up for HIM at the club tonight. Why don't you go with you're friends, I can baby sit Josh."

"How about no, I am not leaving; I need to take care of Josh."

"Okay fine, be that way. But some of your friends are coming over at about eleven or so."

"WHAT!" Chris said, he nearly screamed it in Josh' ear, and the baby moaned. "Oh I am sorry baby." He said patting his back.

"What's wrong. It's only Jesse, Kim, and Ariel, and I'll be here, Ashley is coming over."

"I don't know."  
"Come on Chris, you haven't seen your friends in a week, and I haven't seen Ashley for a while."

"I thought you and her broke up."

"We did, but we're friends." Wyatt replied, smiling.

"Uh huh, sure. Alright, they're coming over at eleven you said?"

"Yeah."

"Okay cool, you can Josh and I am going to take a shower and get dressed."  
"Awesome, come here little dude. Come to Uncle Wyatt!" Wyatt said taking Josh.

Chris took this time to take a little bit longer of the usual five minute shower, then he got out. He put on a pair of jeans and brown leather belt with a big silver belt buckle and tight blue shirt. He then walked down stairs, and took Josh away from Wyatt, who was trying to Josh to say "Wy,"

"He's too young."

"Yeah, well this kid is going to be a genus. He's going to go to Yale and Harvard and-"

"How can he go to Yale and Harvard at the same time?"

"You know what I mean." Wyatt said, "Are you losing weight? I mean kid come on you're already skinny enough."

"No I don't think so." Chris said looking at himself.

For the next two hours, they cleaned the house and made everything look good. Chris then sat down in the couch and was playing with Josh, holding him up, pretending he was walking on his lap. He was making short little noises and burping on his cheeks. They changed Josh into another blue baby suit that zipped in the back. Then before he knew it he saw his friends Jesse, Kim, and Ariel walk in.

"Chris!" Ariel said, a tall skinny young girl, who had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. "I've missed you dude!" She said as Chris stood up, and gave her a hug with one arm. "Oh my god, is this you're son?"  
"Yes." Chris said smiling. Chris watched Kim and Jesse walk in as well. Jesse was the same age as Chris, with blonde longer hair which Chris called "Surfer hair" and bright blue eyes like Wyatt and Kim who was the all American blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"Oh he's so adorable!" Kim said, "Can hold him! What's his name?"

"Uh yeah." Chris said, "Support his head." He gently put Josh into Ariel's arms, and Josh gave a whimper, but was quietly calmed, when Ariel and Kim sat down. They were ticking his belly and making baby voices.

"Don't wave or get to close into his face, he doesn't like that."

"Okay." Kim said looking at Josh.

"Hey man." Jesse said finally putting his hand out.

"Hey Jess!" Chris said taking it and giving him a very quick half hug. "How you been?"

"Well I was going to ask you that." Jesse said

"I am good, Wyatt watched Josh last night, and I got to sleep. Without my permission." He glared at Wyatt who was still standing by the door waiting for Ashley, he then heard a car pull up and Wyatt shot outside. "Well at least you got to sleep." Jesse said.  
"I guess." Chris said sitting down on the couch. Jesse joined him, sitting next to him on the couch, and Kim was now holding Josh, holding him over her shoulder, patting him on the back. "Is it weird?" Kim asked, "being a father now?"

"Father," Ariel said, "I am sorry dude that just sounds weird, from you. No offense."

"None taken." Chris smiled, "No it's not weird, anymore. I was terrified the first day or two, but now I am getting use to the idea."

"Awe, Josh is so adorable, Can I have him?" Kim asked, joking.

"Sorry, that's my kid." Chris said.

"That's sweet." Jesse said, "Don't look at me Kim, not ready for a baby."

"Come on, I worked for this figure." She said, then as she was holding Josh, he passed some gas, and Chris laughed. "Whoa, what does this kid eat, Wheatgrass?"

"No." Chris said coming over and taking Josh up, "I'll change him."

"Oh can we watch!" Ariel and Kim almost said in unison.  
"Yeah, come on." Chris said, "You coming too Jess?"  
"To see a baby crap? Wouldn't miss it." He said getting up. Chris laughed and the four of them walked up to Josh' nursery and changed him. As the day went on, Chris introduced Josh to Ashley and she thought he was the cutest thing ever. They all had a very calm day, and had Chinese for lunch, Kim and Ariel fought over who got to feed Josh, so Chris told Jesse to do it, but in the end Chris did it. They watched a few movies, but they all ended up chatting and catching up. Chris told them about him dropping out of high school to take care of Josh full time. At about nine o'clock that night they all said their farewells and left, Ashley kissed Wyatt good bye which Wyatt said was her own little way. But the end of it all, Chris laid on the couch, with Josh laying on his stomach, and his tiny head resting on his chest.

Wyatt went into the kitchen and reheated some left over Chinese food. While Josh laid on Chris, he kissed his son on the head.

"Well kid, listen up." He said, "One day, its just going to be you and me. Let me tell you the situation about you're mom. Like said before she's a Phoenix and all that good stuff, but she's not going to be here with us. Her parents took her away, and she's going to Harvard in few months."

Wyatt walked over behind a wall, listening.

"She's going to major in Medicine you know that, going to help people make them all better; her parents have it all planned out for her. That's the problem my son, is that she's being forced one way that leads her away from you and me. I am sorry you won't grow up with out a mother, but you know what I am going to be here for you, everyday. I am going to be here for your first words, first steps, first day of school, first ride on your bicycle, you're first everything. And when it comes to dating, you should talk to your Uncle Wyatt about that, he taught me all I know."

Wyatt dropped his jaw at that, "Awe, thanks man." He whispered.

"Her parents were embarrassed to be honest." Chris said to his sleeping son laying on him, "She got pregnant at 17, and had you, but you know what I am not embarrassed to have you. You are like the best thing that I've ever had in my life, and you will always have a place to come home too. Unlike Bianca, she has Harvard, and that's it. Perhaps we'll see her one day, maybe not." Chris then felt sleep coming over him, he opened his eyes, "All we have to do now is sit back and enjoy the ride." He closed his eyes and feel asleep


End file.
